MattxMello fanfiction
by XxfangirlxX
Summary: Mello almost commits suicide before Matt comes and saves him.


Matt x Mello fanfiction (from Mello's perspective)

YAOI warning (duh) it's not too bad, so I guess anyone can read it (unless you're like, 5)

I do not own Deathnote or any of its characters, or then it would be a Yaoi

The inspiration came from the song 'you found me' by the Fray.

The first part of this is the song, but I changed a few words so it sounds like MxM

PLEASE READ THE SONG RIGHT HERE (I said pleeease!)

I found Matt on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
>Where the wind was all that were<br>All alone, smoking his last cigarette (yeah it actually says that)  
>I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"<p>

Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
>All my days were spent by the telephone<p>

You never rang and all I needed was a call

You never came to the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late, you found me, you found me<p>

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
>Losing him, the only one who's ever known<br>Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
>No way to know how long he will be next to me<p>

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late, you found me, you found me~<p>

The early morning, the city breaks  
>And I've been calling for years and years and years and years<br>And you never left me no messages  
>You never sent me no letters<br>You got some kind of nerve taking all I want~

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?<p>

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late, you found me, you found me~<p>

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

NOW THE YAOI STARTS so have fun~ :D

I was running.

I was running as fast as I could from the Japanese police. They are chasing me because I shot someone. I did it on purpose, so they would chase me. But I'll get to that later.

We were running up the stairs of an old abandoned building, where the top floor is the 7th one. We are almost on the roof and I am out of breath. My lungs are tearing apart from running up 7 flights of stairs. When we reach the top, they don't need to pin me down, because I collapse right in front of them. I haven't been eating or sleeping properly for months, since he left.

I know I did this because I wanted to die, but I am a coward, and I still want to get away, or I wouldn't have bothered running up all those stairs.

One of them speaks, but I don't hear him because I am too busy catching my breath, and fighting my body's urge to fall unconscious. It seems like an hour has passed since they started speaking to me and asking questions, none of which I heard because my brain is out of focus.

Next thing I know, there is a pain shooting across my right shoulder, and my black clothes start turning even blacker form the blood that is rapidly spreading across my chest. The bullet that slammed into my shoulder only seems to be going deeper as the one that shot me starts yelling.

'Are you listening to me, you scum? Just lie on the floor there, making a fool of us poli-'

He stops shouting at me suddenly, and looks like he just ran into a brick wall.

'Any policeman who considers themselves better than criminals is scum themselves.' Says a voice from the shadows.

Someone seems to have followed us up here and has just shot the one yelling at me straight through the chest, and into the heart. He is standing in the darkness, so his face is impossible to see. I feel as though I've heard that voice before, but it's too unfamiliar to place. All the other police, about 5 all up, are still trying to figure out what happened to their colleague. In this time, the mystery guy shoots all of them, not very accurately, but so they are injured enough to not be able to shoot. While they are collapsed on the floor, vulnerable and unprotected, the mystery guy aims at each of them, and in turn, kills them all with a bullet to the heart.

'Mello…' he says.

'Matt?' I ask, and get no reply.

All I need is a glint of red hair and the smell of a cigarette as he steps out of the shadows, and my suspicions are confirmed. He is here. I found him. He found me.

I expect to see a look of disgust, or even anger, on Matt's face, but all I see is an expression of worry. As he walks over to me, I start to ask him why he looks worried, only to be stopped in my tracks by a pair of soft, warm lips against mine. It is only brief, but makes me run out of breath all the same, because of the wound on my right shoulder. When he pulls away, he has tears streaming down the sides of his face.

'Mello…why did you do this to yourself?' he cries into my uninjured shoulder.

At this point, I have almost lost consciousness, but I manage to wheeze out a few words.

'Because…of you…'

'Oh Mells…'

That old nickname that only he ever called me tickles the back of my memory as I fall into darkness.

When I wake up, the first thing I see is the pair of goggles that I gave him so many years ago.

'You kept them…'

'Mello! Thank god, you're awake!'

'You kept the goggles…'

'Well you kept the Crucifix, didn't you?'

All I could do was look at his face, and think about how much I've needed him these past years. And how much I wanted him.

I noticed that my injured shoulder was clean and wrapped in bandages. Then I noticed that I was on a bed with Matt. And he was leaning over me.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his lips towards mine, hardly waiting for the moment when our lips met. He was pushing so hard it hurt, but I didn't care, all I cared about was Matt and how his body felt next to mine, and now, how his tongue felt searching inside my mouth.

Then I noticed I was naked.

'MATT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?'

'Uhh… I took them off to clean your shoulder…'

'YEAH, BUT DOES THAT INVOLVE TAKING MY FUCKING PANTS OFF?'

'Well, you looked uncomfortable in those tight pants, so…'

'Matt, just as stubborn as ever…come here…'

'I'm sor-wait, what?'

'GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!'

No other words were needed as he almost jumped on top of me, and kissed me with such passion even I was surprised.

'Matt, fuck me already…'

And so he fucked me all night long.

THE END :3

Sorry I didn't include Lemons in this guys, but I don't really feel comfortable writing it, sooo…BYE.

Hope you enjoyed it 3


End file.
